Alvin and the chipmunks meet The Mummy
by Tryingtowriteprostyle
Summary: A strange mummy has come to town. It holds an ancient legend. But, what happens when it revives? Can the chipmunks face this threat? Find out here. New chapter up finally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location: History museum

Date: January 14, 2006

"Why are we here again?" Alvin asked. "We're here to see the new mummy exhibit, Alvin." Simon said. Today the munks were taking a trip to the history museum. It had been several weeks since they had helped the fish people, Gilbert and Gillian, escape from the clutches of the corrupt casino owner, Evan McGregor. "I know that, but why? I mean there's so many cool things out there we could be doing and instead, we're here. Why?" "Because it was my and Jeanette's turn to pick where we went for our triple date and this is where we decided to go." "But, this is too much like school. Come guys, it's Saturday. We should be doing anything and everything that has nothing to do with school." "Such as?" "Going to the movies. I'd love to see zoo of the dead." "'sigh' First of all, Alvin, your not old enough to see that movie. None of us are. Not without Dave or Miss Miller anyway. And I thought you wanted to go on dates without parental supervision." "I do. But, I love zombie movies enough to make exception to that rule. When we get home I'm going to see if Dave will take me to see that. Or maybe mom, now that she's got her driver's license. Man, that was hard to get huh?" "Well, considering that she had no official birth certificate and that we had to hunt down the proper papers as substitutions, I'd say yes. Yes it was hard to get. But, we didn't go through all that just so you can go to the movies, Alvin. And besides that, you know mom's still hesitant behind the wheel." "Yeah, I know. But, I really want to see that movie. It's part of my training." "Your training?" "Yeah. I mean, look at all the monsters we've met so far in our lives. Things that aren't supposed to exist outside of movies and things, and yet they do. Vampires, fish people, werewolves, Frankenstein monsters. It's only a matter of time before we run into zombies. And I don't know about you, but I want to know every zombie killing trick in the book in order to get ready. Which means I need to see every zombie movie I can see." "You know, Al, I'd normally say that there's no way zombies could exist, but considering all the impossibilities we've seen proven possible, I don't know if that argument would hold much water." Jeanette said. "See?" Alvin said. "Okay, okay. Zombies may be a possibility in our future. I certainly hope not, but it might be. But, come on, Alvin. Haven't you already seen all the zombie movie there are?" "Yeah, but this is a new one. It might have something new for me to learn." "I doubt that. Anyway, that's enough talk about zombies. This is what Jean and I picked, so this is what we're doing." "'sigh' Fine. Let's go. Who knows? Maybe revived mummies is what next for us. Could be helpful to know all I can about mummies just in case."

Alvin then led the group into the museum. The group headed through the museum, looking at all the exhibits in sequence until they eventually came to the mummy exhibit. The group then split into the three separate couples and spread out around the exhibit. As Alvin and Brittany stared at the ancient clothing section of the exhibit, a question formed in Brittany's mind. "Alvie?" "Yeah, Britt?" "Say we were living in a zombie outbreak and I got bit and you had a gun in your hand. Could you, you know?" "Put you out of your misery?" "Yeah, and I mean before I turned. Could you do it?" "No. Pure and simple, no. Britt, I love you. I could never hurt you, let alone, well, you know. I doubt I could even fight your zombie. I'd probably end up getting bitten by you. I know that might not be the answer you were looking for, but that's my answer. I just couldn't bring myself to do it." "That answer's fine, Alvie." Brittany said, kissing Alvin's cheek. "Amazing!" They heard Jeanette yell suddenly. They turned to see Jeanette staring at Alvin. "Alvin, come here. You'll like this." Alvin shrugged and walked over. Brittany followed. "Sup, Jean?" Alvin asked. "Read this." Jeanette said, pointing to the exhibit information sign. Alvin looked up first. He saw a large, darkly colored sarcophagus before him. Even the face of the sarcophagus had a dark look to it. Alvin then looked down at the information sign. "According to translated hieroglyphs, this the sarcophagus of Aapep, the sorcerer. According to ancient legends, Aapep was a magician of high renown. However, he let his ego run away with him. He challenged the pharaoh of his time for the right to rule. Aapep waged war against the pharaoh, using his 'powers', but was eventually defeated through some unknown means. For his crimes, he was sentenced to be mummified alive. But, before his mummification, he promised that he would one day return to the living world and reek havoc by draining the life from the living. And so, on his sarcophagus, the phrase ' he who opens this sarcophagus shall unleash evil upon the world' is written." Alvin read out loud. "Sounds like it's cursed." Brittany said. "Yeah. Heh, now that's something interesting. I wonder what this Aapep guy was really like." Alvin said.

Meanwhile, an Egyptian man wearing a dark coat and a necklace with ancient symbol as it's medallion had just stepped off of a plane. "So, this is Hollywood, eh? I can sense it. This place is full of life. It will be the perfect feeding ground for my master." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood red gem. "Soon, master Aapep shall rise and reap his revenge!" The man said, clutching the gem tightly in his fist. He then walked away.

That night, the man broke into the museum. He emitted a strange energy from his hands and blew out all of security systems around the museum. "That should buy me some time. Now then, to the master." The man walked over to the mummy exhibit. He examined the sarcophagus. "This is it." The man waved his hand and a pulse of energy blew open the sarcophagus's lid. The mummy stood inside almost evilly. The man walked up to the mummy and placed the blood red gem on the mummy's chest. "Rise, Aapep! Ruler of this world! Rise!" The man shouted. The gem suddenly sank into the mummy's chest. Then evil looking, red colored energy began to pulse through the body of the mummy. Suddenly, the mummy's eyes and mouth opened. The mummy then let out a blood curdling scream. "AHHHHHHH!" "Yes, master. Live again. Live again!" The mummy then slumped forward. The man caught the mummy. "Easy my master. You have just revived. I shall take you somewhere you can relax. Come, let us leave this place."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Hotel, just outside Hollywood

The mysterious man drove up to a hotel outside of Hollywood. He had covered the mummy in a long coat and left him in the car. He quickly went inside and got a room. He came back out and drove down to the room. Once there, he helped the mummy inside the room. He set the mummy down in a chair on the opposite side of the room and then walked back over to the door. He shut and locked it. he then turned back to the mummy. He saw the mummy trying to stand up. "Master!" The man rushed to the mummy's side. "Please, conserve your strength." He said, grabbing onto the mummy's right arm. Suddenly, the mummy's head snapped up and it's glowing red eyes stared angrily into the man's eyes. Then, it shot it's left hand up and grabbed the man by throat. It hoisted the man into the air and began choking him. "Master! Master, please!" The man pleaded. The mummy wondered what the man was saying, so he placed his hand on top of the man's head and evil looking red energy crackled through the mummy's hand. This granted the mummy the ability to absorb some of the man's ability to speak and understand English. The mummy questioned the man. "What did you call me and who are you?" The mummy questioned. "I called you master." "Master? Why do you call me that?" "Please, release me. And then I'll tell you." The mummy dropped the man and he hit the floor with a heavy thud. He then began coughing violently. After watching this for a moment, the mummy said 'Speak.' " 'Cough, cough'." "I said speak!" "Just a moment, master, I beg you. Unlike you, I need to breathe." "What was that?" "Ahem. I meant no disrespect, master. I was just stating the facts." "Hmph, fine. Now, tell me, who are you?" The man stood up. "My name is Abasi. I am a descendant of your followers, Master Aapep." "A descendant, eh? So, that explains how you were able to revive me. You knew the crimson heart, the source of my old abilities, would revive me." "Yes, master. And now, it serves as your new heart." "Of course it does. I made it, so I know what it is capable of." "O-of course, master." "Are you afraid of me, Abasi?" "No, master. I am merely in awe. I never thought you would be here, talking with me. And yet, here we are." "Yes. Speaking of here, where is here?" "This place is just outside of a city known as Hollywood." "Hollywood? What sort of name is that?" "It is American, master." "American? What's that?" "Ah, I suppose I should explain." Abasi went through his explanation of what year it was and listed as many things as he could that would bring his ancient master up to date. "Amazing. Thousands of years have passed since I last walked the earth, and yet it only seems like yesterday that the Pharaoh's men mummified me." "I promise you that I speak the truth. The year is two thousand six." "I see." The mummy then slumped over. "Darn it! My strength." "Master, you've just revived. Your still weak." "Then I must do what I said I would do. I must feed on the living." Just then, there came a knock at the door. "Quickly, master, hide." Abasi said as he ushered Aapep into the bathroom. The knock came again. "Just a minute! Please, stay in here, master." "Hmph, fine." As soon as Aapep was safe in the bathroom, Abasi answered the door. Outside stood a beautiful cleaning lady with a housekeeping cart. "Hello, house keeping. We didn't get to stock your room before you checked in. So, please, let me do that now." "Well, alright." The woman brought he cart inside and began stocking everything. Abasi got nervous when she got close to the bathroom. However, she ran out of cleaning supplies before she reached the door to the bathroom. "Oh, darn. I'll have to go get you some fresh towels." "That's fine." Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Aapep weakness, his hunger, was getting the best of him. 'Forget this hiding. I must feed." He opened the door and stepped out behind the cleaning woman. Abasi mouthed the words 'oh no'. The cleaning woman felt a presence behind her and turned around. She jumped at the sight of Aapep. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. You just caught me of guard. Say, you don't look so good. What's with all those bandages? Are you okay?" "I'm fine, now that you're here!" Aapep suddenly grabbed the woman about her face and lifted her into the air with both hands. The evil looking energy from before began to crackle and Aapep began to drain the life from the woman. The woman writhed in pain as she felt her energy being forcefully drained from her body. Abasi ran over and tried to stop Aapep. "Master, please. Now's not the time for this!" Eventually, Abasi pried loose the woman, who fell to the floor in a heap. She was heavily drained, but still alive. "Oh, darn it. Now what do we do?…Okay, first, we get rid of her." Abasi grabbed the woman and carried her outside. He dumped her behind a tall bush. He then returned to Aapep. "Okay, she can rest up there. But, now, we can't stay here. Somebody's bound to come looking for her…. No time to check out. Come on! Back to the car! We're out of here!" Aapep and Abasi loaded into Abasi's car and took off. As they drove away, Aapep shouted. "That felt great!"

Meanwhile, Alvin sat in his room, reading his book on monsters. He was reading about mummies. He knew everything in the book was probably based on mummies from movies, but he figured looking over it couldn't hurt. He read over a sampling of some of the curses found on some actual tombs. "Man, this stuff is amazing. What I wouldn't give to meet a real mummy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: Seville house

Date: January 15, 2006

The next day, the Seville family, Vinny included, sat around the breakfast table, eating breakfast before heading off to church. Simon was about to take a bite of toast when he noticed the front page of the newspaper Dave was reading. "Dave, let me see that!" "Huh? Oh, Okay. Here you go, Simon." Dave handed over the paper. Simon looked at the front page intensely. "What's up, Sy?" Alvin asked. "Look at this, Al." Alvin looked at the front page. In big, bold letters the headline read "Mummy Stolen!" "Well, what does it say, dear?" Vinny asked. "It says that that new mummy at the museum was stolen last night." "What? But, you just saw it and now it's gone?" "That's what it says mom." Theodore leaned in to read. "It says that the only clue the police have is exactly twenty seconds of video that show a strange man breaking into the museum. After the twenty seconds are up, the man is said to have waved his hands through the air and then all the cameras in the museum go blank until they were rebooted this morning." Theodore said. "The man must've done something to short out all of the cameras. Maybe he used an EMP device of some kind." Simon said. Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Simon said. Simon picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Sy, it's Jean." "Oh, hello, beautiful." "No time for pleasantries, Sy. Tell me, are you near a TV?" "Yeah, there's one here in the kitchen. I'm standing right next to it." "Quick, turn it over to channel nine news." Simon did as told. "And in our top story, we have received an update from LAPD. They have released the footage from last night's robbery at the museum. We have received the tape and we will now play it for you." The newscaster said. They then proceeded to show the video. Dave's eyes widened when he saw the man's face. "Oh my God! I know him!" Dave yelled. "What? You do?" Simon asked. "Yeah, I went to college with him. His name is Abasi. Abasi Abubakar." "They're saying that they don't know his name and that anyone who recognizes him should call the police. You better call them, Dave." Theodore said. "Right. My phone's still charging, so hurry and hang up, Simon." "Right. Jean, I got to go." "Alright. Let's get the gang together after church and discuss this. The police might have little to go on, but we're good at solving puzzles with little information. Maybe we can come up with something that might help the police." "Right. Talk to you later."

Later that day, the munks met up at the Seville house. "Alright. Vinny and I will go get dinner. What's everybody feel like?" Dave asked. "I'm in the mood for chicken, how about you guys?" Alvin asked. "Sounds alright to me." Simon said. The others nodded. "Okay, then, KFC alright with you guys?" The munks nodded. "Make sure they make it as crispy as possible, Dave." Theodore said. "Don't worry, Theo. I will. Alright, let's go, Vin." "Oh, can I drive, Dave? I still some more time behind the wheel." Vinny said. Dave nodded and then he and Vinny left. "Alright, let's get down to business. What's everyone's thoughts on this theft?" Simon asked. "I think this Abasi guy, and anybody that helped him, are a few cards short of a full deck." Alvin said. "I agree with you, Alvin. Matter of fact, I think you have to have something wrong with you to commit any serious crime." Eleanor said. "Well, while you've got no argument here, El, that's not what I meant." "Then, what did you mean, Alvie?" Brittany asked. "Well, let's put ourselves in the criminal's shoes. I know, considering our track record for beating up slash capturing criminals, that might be hard, but let's try. Now, imagine you're a thief and you've broken into the museum. You have only so much time, so you pick out one target. Obviously, it's gonna be something worth a lot of money. Now, let's say you decide to take something from the newest exhibit, that being the mummy exhibit. Now, there's a lot of stuff available there. But, the most valuable thing in there, from a monetary perspective and as far as I can tell, has got to be that solid gold sarcophagus. So, that would make the best target. Now, I know what your thinking. How would one person carry something like that? Simple answer. They wouldn't. That's where what I said earlier about people helping Abasi comes in. Think about it. The cameras and all the other security systems were down at the time. Nobody really knows what happened after those oh so critical first twenty seconds. So, there could have been others there. This Abasi guy could've just been the point man. The first one in who's sole job was to short out the security system. Anyway, let's say you have enough people to carry that sarcophagus out of the museum. The logical thing to do is to have those other guys help you carry the thing out of there. But, here's where our, I think, pretty sound logic differs from Abasi and his possible helpers. Instead of taking the sarcophagus, which, worse comes to worse, you could at least melt down and resell, you somehow bust open the sealed sarcophagus, without leaving any marks, which I'm sorry to say is kind of impressive, and you take the mummy. Now, how would you go about getting anything out of that mummy? It's not like you could put it on eBay or take it to a pawn shop or something. So, how would you get money out of it?" "Well, they could ransom it." Theodore said. "Good point, Theo, but it would be the museum paying the ransom. And it can't have much spar money because it's supported by government grants and local donations. Anybody and everybody that's ever been to the museum knows that. So, I'd imagine the robbers would too. So, I don't think they'd try something like that. So, I ask again, how would they get money out of it?" Nobody answered. "I take it nobody knows. Well, see that's exactly why I think they're a few cards short. There really isn't a sensible way to get money out of the mummy. And getting money back for something they stole is what thieves are all about. They obviously didn't think about too much before they stole it. Either that, or they plan to do something really creepy with that mummy that I prefer not to think about." "Yes, let's all not think about that. Now then, you have a good point, Alvin. But, if we're going to try to help the police, we need more that just the idea that there might've been others involved. So, let's keep talking this out."

Meanwhile, in a park in downtown Hollywood, a jogger was coming around the bend. Suddenly, a bandage wrapped arm shot out of a nearby bush and grabbed onto the jogger's arm. Red energy began to crackle and the jogger began to be drained. However, after about a minute, the bandaged arm released the jogger, who fell to the ground in a heap. "Come on, master. You've had your meal for now. Now' let's go." "But I still hunger." "We'll stop by a bar later. You can drain the drunks that stagger out. Now come on!" "Right. Oh, this night is going to be fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: Seville house

Date: January 16, 2006

Alvin sat in his room the next day after school. He was reading his monster encyclopedia again, whilst putting off his homework as long as possible. He scanned over the page about mummies. "Hmm, for all the thinking we did yesterday, we didn't come up with a whole lot. Other than my idea of Abasi being a few cards short we didn't really come up with much the cops couldn't figure out on their own." Alvin began to reflect on what he and the others had talked about. When the pieces started to not line up, he scratched his head in frustration. "Arg! I don't get it! Why take the stinking mummy?" Alvin decided he needed to get his mind off of this. He glanced over to the pages of homework lying on his desk. "Yeah…I'm not that desperate. Hmm, I wonder what mom's up to."

Alvin left his room and walked down stairs. He found his mother in the kitchen, staring at an old looking picture. "Hey mom." "Oh, hello, Alvin." "What are you looking at?" Vinny sighed and had a half-hearted smile on her face. "I suppose you're old enough to know. But, it's best to do this with everyone. Please, go round them up for me." "Uh, okay." Alvin did as his mother told him to and retrieved Dave and his brothers. "Okay, everyone's here now, mom. So, what's up with the picture?" Alvin asked. Vinny slowly turned to her family. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if trying to figure out how word what she was going to say. Finally, she decided on a course of conversation and reopened her eyes. She stared intently at her sons. "Boys, have you ever wondered where your father is?" "Uh, not really. Cause, he's right here." Theodore said, gesturing over to Dave. "Yes, Dave's the father figure you've always known. But, I'm talking about your birth father. I didn't make you three out of thin air you know." "Well, I've given it some thought, but I didn't get around to asking." Simon said. "Do you want to know why he's not around?" The three nodded. "It's because he passed away." "What? Our birth father is dead?" Simon asked. "…Yes." Vinny said sadly. She then flipped the photo around to show everyone. "This is him. His name was Richard. He was the love of my life and your father." The boys moved closer to get a better look at the picture. Their father highly resembled Alvin, but obviously older. He also had green eyes, an indication of where Theodore's came from, and he wore glasses that looked very similar to Simon's. After taking in their father's sight, Theodore was the first to speak up. "What happened to him, mom?"

Vinny inhaled deeply before answering. "He was killed." "By what, mom?" Simon asked. "Well, let's just say that Alvin isn't the first monster buster in the family. Richard was like that too. He once told me that it was like he could sense monsters." "Sense monsters…" Alvin muttered under his breathe. He was thinking back to when he had said the same thing to Brittany. "Heh, thanks for passing that on, dad." Alvin thought. "He always swore he'd found a few minor creatures. When we first met and started dating, he'd tell me wild stories. One of my personal favorites was the story about him arm wrestling with a leprechaun over a pot of gold. He said he won the match, but the 'little con artist', as he called it, used its 'magic' to swindle him out of the gold at the last possible minute and then disappeared. I always thought he was just an imaginative person. It's one of the qualities he had that attracted me in the first place. But, after seeing some of things I've seen thanks to our more recent adventures, I'm beginning to rethink a few things from back then. But, no matter how many mythological creatures are actually real and which are not, I know one exists for certain. Boys, I will tell you right here and right now, that Bigfoot, Sasquatch, yeti, whatever you want to call it, does exist. It's what killed your father." "What? Are you serious, mom?" Alvin asked. "As a heart attack, Alvin." "But, I thought Bigfoot was supposed to be a bashful creature. That's what it says in my book." "Normally, I'd wager it is. But, this one was different. It was aggressive. It was attacking animals although the forest. A few talking chipmunks it had attacked and that managed to get away said that it had foam coming out of its mouth. That, I know now, is a sign of rabies. So, the forest was under siege by a rabid Sasquatch. Being the brave soul he was your father went out to try to stop it. He left me home alone. Well, maybe not completely alone. You three were 'developing' at the time, so you were with me. Other than that, I was alone. I waited for hours. Finally, I went and got my father and went to look for him. What we eventually found was a horror show. It's too graphic to describe, but let's say that it left your father with just enough life left in him to say goodbye to me before he passed. My father later mentioned to me that he saw something stagger towards a nearby river. It was large and very hairy, he said. And, it was moving like it was hurt badly. I like to think your father did some significant damage to that beast before it did him in. Maybe it died from its injuries not long after your father passed. I can't say. But I know in my heart, though didn't see the fight or the creature, I know nothing in that forest could've done what was done to Richard. Nothing short of a mountain lion or a bear could've done it and we didn't those for miles away from that area. So…" "Bigfoot killed dad." Alvin said solemnly. "Yes….This picture is all I have left of him. We were lucky to find an old Polaroid camera while out on a walk one day. I guess a hiker left it behind. I'm glad I took this picture." "We're glad you've still got it." Simon said.

Suddenly, Dave spoke up. "Vinny, let me see that." Vinny was hesitant to give up a prize possession. "I'll give it back, I promise. It's just; I have to go out for a few things here in a minute. There's a photo store near the store near where I have to go. I could have copies made for all of you." "Oh, that would be wonderful, Dave. Thank you." Vinny said. "Hey, anything for family."

Meanwhile, Abasi was trying to placate Aapep. "Please master, you've attacked several people in just past few hours. We need to lay low for a while." "But I still hunger!" "Please, just hold on. I'll find you someone shortly; we just need to wait for a bit so that the cops don't catch on." Suddenly, Aapep grabbed Abasi. His eyes flashed with a sickly red color and Abasi's eyes went blank. "Listen to me, Abasi. This attacking at random is working for now, but I hunger grows stronger every day. I need a major source of energy and I need it soon. It is your job to find me what I need. Now, get to it. That's an order." "Yes, master." Abasi said almost robotically. When Aapep released him, Abasi's eyes snapped back to normal. 'Okay, master, you want a big meal? Let me see what I can do."


End file.
